Pancakes and La Perla
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: Catherine and Tony after The Panty Sniffer through World's End. Mentions of Lindsey. M rating for some intimate parts.


**A/N: **This was written for my friend Kay for her Birthday. Happy Birthday. Again, hasn't been properly beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Spoilers for: The Panty Sniffer and Worlds End.

Pancakes and La Perla

"MMM you taste good," he said kissing her shoulder. "Like roses."

Catherine could offer no reply as she leaned against the door frame of her house.

The two had barely made it inside before she grasped onto his neck and ravaged his lips.

Her black spaghetti strapped dress (and the new La Perla underwear) was all that was between her body and the detectives. Something she had been thinking about all night.

"Who knew the Steakhouse at the Paris was that good? Remind me to thank Greg for the recommendation." she tried to change the subject as Tony's hands slid up and down her dress.

"This is nice, is it new?" He asked not really interested in a response.

"Umm hmm." Was all she could get out as his lips met hers again in a heated kiss.

Catherine snaked her arms around his strong neck pulling him closer to her body. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh._ It was time to take this into the bedroom. _She thought as Tony pressed his hips into her.

She broke off the kiss and pushed her hands against the detective's chest.

"Bedroom." Her eyes met his in a statement rather than a question.

He didn't have to say a thing; the reply she got from his eyes was all she needed.

Catherine Willows had thought about the next time she had the handsome detective alone. They hadn't seen much of each other since the hotel room stakeout. An awkward 'Hello' in the PD, a call about a case, etc…The hotel was a subject neither one of them wanted to talk about but both the CSI supervisor and the detective agreed they wanted to keep seeing each other.

She called him after a long month of arguing with herself. Catherine found herself picking up the phone even at random times but never went through with it.

_What if he changed his mind? What if he wants someone else to come home to?_

Thoughts that rattled in her head while the phone rested in her hand. All prompting her not to call him.

She was delighted that he did return her call after she finally called him and actually left a message.

"_I'm glad you called Catherine. I've been thinking about you since our time in the Diamond Dust hotel room._

_I wasn't sure about us either. Especially after what I told you about being alone and wanting someone to come home to. _

_The look on your face told me that you weren't ready for that Catherine. _

Now he's in her bedroom, about to take the next step in their relationship. Something she had wanted (who was she kidding? She had wanted him especially after their very intimate and heartfelt talk.) she just didn't know how to go about it.

With their eyes locked on each other, she slowly laid down on her bed. Tony's body hovering right above hers.

She watched him as he stretched his body out almost on top of hers. His lips met hers with another intense, passionate kiss. He stroked her hair while a small moan escaped from his lips.

"Now you taste even better, you taste like dinner," he got out after breaking off the kiss.

"Tell you what," Catherine started smiling up at him, "next time the steaks are on me."

"You're on," he smirked.

"You can come over anytime you want. Oh, don't forget to bring the wine." Catherine leaned back into the pillow trying to suppress a moan while he nibbled on her ear.

"I take it back, you are a cheap date," He joked and started to resume playing with her ear.

"Oh baby, if you only knew what I spent on you." fell out of her mouth as she pulled his body closer.

She felt his hand travel up her thigh stopping at the inner joint where her thigh meets her pelvis.

Catherine drew in a breath when she felt him finger the edge of her new expensive underwear.

"If you are referring to these," he whispered, "I'm not sure you got your money's worth," he joked again sliding his finger along the edge of her thigh underneath the silken seam.

"You better not…." Catherine tried to complete her sentence but was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Or what?" He asked smiling into her kiss.

Catherine couldn't respond. His tongue had found hers. She moaned into the passionate kiss drawing his body closer. His hips pressed against her thigh. She could feel the bulge that continued to develop in his pants.

"You are overdressed," she commented quickly undoing enough buttons on his shirt for him to slide it off his body.

She gasped at the sight of his strong chest as he laid back down on top her much energized body.

His hands cupped her face bringing their lips together again for another kiss. Catherine arched her body up to meet his feeling his hands draw to her shoulders sliding down the straps of her dress exposing her bare breasts.

"Tony." Fell from her lips when one of his hands returned to the silky undergarment he was now fascinated with . His hand met the flesh of her inner thigh stroking her soft skin.

He had always been known as Lou or Louis, his given name. That was the name he went by at school, at the station, the name his ex-wife called him. Anthony, or Tony was his middle name. Only a few people knew that he preferred Tony to Lou. He had commented to Catherine during one of their long intimate conversations about his preference.

So when 'Tony' fell from her lips, it was all he could do from thrusting himself into her to hear her call 'Tony' over and over.

Instead, the detective slid his hand underneath her black silken and expensive panties and cupped her wanting opening, listening to her sigh.

"We had better make sure you get your money's worth out of these," he said sliding his fingers inside of her taking her black silken panties along.

Her body flinched and her hips jumped off her bed at the sensation of the undergarment inside her. She felt his fingers expand leaving her almost breathless. She felt the material inside her, surrounding the edges of her hot and wet center.

The former dancer moved her hips to meet his fingers plunging into her.

Excitement was building in her at a rapid pace. She could feel orgasm approaching with every luscious bit of fabric being pumped inside of her.

Her hands wrapped around his neck. Her fingers laced in his dark hair.

"Oh God." The only comment to come out of her mouth other than guttural moans.

After a few minutes of watching and listening to Catherine squirm underneath him, he slid his fingers out of her sliding the pair of panties off her hips.

The CSI grasped onto the detective's shoulders bringing his face to meet hers.

She looked him in the eyes. Her blue ones on his gray ones.

"I want this with you," she muttered quietly.

"So do I," Tony tenderly agreed.

Catherine sat up and quickly lifted her dress over her head leaving her body naked.

She watched Tony exit the bed, glide his pants off his tall body. She smiled at him when he stood next to her bed in just his boxer shorts.

The red haired woman leaped toward him crashing her lips down on his.

The pair tumbled onto the bed, this time Catherine on top of him.

She began to grind her hips into the hardness she felt through his shorts.

"You are still overdressed," The CSI huskily remarked.

Catherine watched him, the tall, dark haired, deliciously attractive detective slip off the last of his clothing.

His hands grasped at her waist. Tony began to lift her up to ease her body down onto his wanting member. Catherine's eyes grew big in anticipation. She pulled her lips to a half smile waiting to feel him inside her. Right before their bodies were to be connected in a very intimate, passionate and loving way….

The chirping sound of Catherine's cell phone filled the room.

Catherine sighed, closed her eyes and tried to ignore the phone.

He heard it too. Tony leaned his body against the headboard of her bed listening as intently as Catherine as the phone continued to chirp.

"Damn, it's Lindsey," Catherine muttered in quiet anger sliding herself off her lover.

Catherine flicked her eyes over to him as he rolled to his side allowing Catherine a spot on the bed to take the call.

He quickly excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. She felt her heart fall watching him leave the spot where they were about to make love.

She collected herself as much as she could; covering her naked body with a blanket.

"Lindsey?" Catherine asked answering the phone.

"I'm fine. What's the matter?"

"NO! I said no Lindsey. I mean it. You are supposed to stay at Julie's house. You are not to go to a boy's house I don't even know."

"Because I said so, that's why." Catherine's voice strained while attempting to keep her cool with her daughter.

"I'll be there in the morning to pick you up. And I better not hear that you were somewhere else. Do you hear me young lady?" Catherine's voice near breaking.

Anger and frustration welled inside her. It was all she could do from yelling on the line but Catherine kept her cool and hung up the phone.

She looked up and saw Tony standing next to the bathroom fully dressed. She was grateful he didn't bolt immediately.

His look was of genuine concern and of some familiarity.

"Stay." Catherine got out as his eyes met hers before he even asked

He walked over to the bed and stretched his body out next to hers.

She curled up next to him feeling his warmth and his slow steady heartbeat.

"Are you okay?"

"You know how you said I would miss the fight. Well tonight _was not _one of those times." She started. "It's bad enough that Lindsey was _actually at_ USC when she texted me. I guess it was easier for her to ask for forgiveness than to get my permission. I wondered why she kept at me. She was already there when you and I were at the hotel. And to make matters worse, Sara caught her in my office last week Lindsey felt sorry for the young victim. Thank goodness Sara was there to talk to her. I'm not sure I would have held it together, as good as her intentions were. I still felt she under minded me. Like she broke some sort of trust we have. Is that weird?"

"Want to talk about it?" The detective offered gently stroking her hair.

"Do you like pancakes?" Catherine asked changing the subject.

"Yea, I do. Why?"

"They are Lindsey's favorites you know. That year, that first year after Eddie and divorced, that's all she would eat. She asked for them non stop. And you know what, that's all I really know how to cook." She stopped and drew in a long breath.

"I guess I still see her as that little girl constantly asking for pancakes. I'm having a real hard time with her growing up."

"Let me ask you something," Catherine asked to the man in her bed.

"Sure."

"What did you do with your son? I mean when you said he was a 'handful' how did you handle it? How did you handle him growing up?" The mother in her came out as she found herself near tears.

Tony glanced down at Catherine hearing the upset tone in her voice and the tenseness of her body. He wrapped his arms around her tighter pulling her closer to him. She eased into his chest some more and began to play with a stray hair on his chest.

He smiled. "Well," he began, "I wasn't that great of a father I'll admit when I was married. I mean it was the job that kept me away from home. Perhaps that's why Melissa and I got divorced? Jake was a honeymoon baby. I hardly had time to think about having a wife let alone a baby. "

"I know that's not really an excuse to be a lousy father. Maybe I wasn't? Maybe she just said I was? I don't know and at this point I don't care."

"He came to live with me because Melissa thought he needed a man's influence. And the fact that I'm a cop, well she thought he needed that too. To keep him out of trouble."

Tony's eyes flicked down at the woman in his arms. His heart warmed at the sight of her laying with him listening to him talk about his son. No one has done that with him ever… A notion he could get used to.

He smiled again and continued…." I guess we as parents make the best decisions we can. We raise them with the best guidance and knowledge we can give them. And when the time comes, we hope they can make their way in the world."

The couple lay on the bed not saying a word. None were needed. They both knew the trials and tribulations of raising children and how frustrating and exhilarating it can be.

He felt her shiver wrapped only in a blanket for warmth.

"Listen Catherine, I'll go if that's what you want," Tony conceded.

"It's not what I want, but it's something I need to do," she responded with a quiet raspy voice.

"I think Lindsey and I need to have a talk."

Two Days Later

Catherine walked in the front door of her house. It was dark and quiet.

A feeling she's gotten comfortable with lately. But, someone else was home.

She quickly ran up the stairs to check on Lindsey, asleep in her bed. Catherine gave out a small sigh of relief. Her motherly instinct took over as she walked over to the sleeping teen and placed a kiss on her daughter's hair.

"I love you honey," Catherine muttered knowing how soundly Lindsey sleeps. It was more for her peace of mind than anything.

After changing her clothes and returning down the stairs, all she wanted to do was to sit on her white couch and think about nothing at all.

A package sitting on the coffee table caught her eye.

_La Perla _the elegantly brown bag had written in cursive on the side.

Her lips pulled to a smile when she took out the card.

_Catherine, _

_I saw these and thought of you._

_I hope you like the color. I know I do. _

_Maybe they're just an excuse to see you again._

_But I know I can't wait until I do see you to tell you that I LOVE YOU. _

_I hope you are not upset or angry. _

_It seems we always get called away from each other. But I wanted you to know._

_Keep the underwear if you like, or not._

_Love, _

_Tony_

Catherine stood, memorizing every word, every letter on the card, tracing them with her fingers.

Before she even looked at the underwear she blurted, "I love you too."

The panties were almost anticlimactic at that point. But, she knew how much _she_ spent on the pair. It was the least she could do to find out what_ he _decided to spend.

Her hand reached in the small pretty bag and pulled out a blue pair of silk panties, decorated with crystal along the top seam and lighter blue stitching.

She immediately pulled out her phone and dialed…

"Your home." His voice came on the line.

"Yea, not too long ago. I got your gift."

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, a lot." Her mouth pulled to a small smile.

"Are you hungry? I can bring over some dinner if you want." He asked.

"No, not really." She replied.

"And Lindsey?" He inquired.

"Asleep. I'll be waiting upstairs….. with the underwear…"

"We can have pancakes in the morning."

Catherine smiled, closed her phone and walked up the stairs with her new La Perla underwear.

Fin


End file.
